


On the balcony

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	On the balcony

春天接連不斷的潮濕天氣讓人煩躁不已，前一晚王耀已經把脫好水的衣服晾到陽台，第二天起來發現已經濕得能擰出一小桶水，如此反反復復，他已經做好了這滿陽台的衣服這輩子再也不會乾的心理準備。  
墻壁上是水，地磚上是水，窗上的玻璃也全是水，就連躺到床上，還是感覺床單和被子都是濕淋淋的。  
王耀用手擦了擦玻璃窗，被擦過的地方滑下水滴，對面陽台那隻白貓正眼巴巴地看著他。  
他走出陽台把白貓抱過來，就連貓的毛都有種濕噠噠的感覺！  
「嘖！怎麼弗朗西斯把你搞得這麼濕！」王耀一邊嫌棄著這種可惡的天氣，一邊開大電風筒幫白貓把毛吹乾。電風筒的聲音呼呼呼呼的，白貓的毛漸漸變得乾爽，牠舒服地瞇上眼睛，格外享受王耀的服務。  
把貓吹得玉樹臨風帥氣側漏之後這隻傲嬌的白貓甩甩尾巴就爬回對面去了，王耀想了想，又開了風筒開始吹自己的頭髮。

「到處都好濕，不想碰水不想洗澡……」王耀耷拉著耳朵，對阿爾弗雷德表示拒絕。  
他頑固地堅持了三十秒，然後被阿爾弗雷德扯住尾巴扔進了浴室。  
「到底要什麼時候才放晴啊，太陽是不是已經死了。」王耀數著陽台上的襯衫，十幾件的樣子。  
「它死不死還不是一樣要活。」阿爾弗雷德看著幾件丟在垃圾桶的襯衫，全是被王耀用電風筒吹乾的時候吹穿了孔。  
「這件就是背脊穿了個小洞，你穿上外套，就看不到了啊，丟了多可惜啊。」王耀從垃圾桶把襯衫揀出來，「這件，才前襟吹焦了這麼點點，打上領帶就遮住了。」  
「好，全都不要丟，全給你穿，一天換一件，只穿襯衫別的都不要穿，甚好。」阿爾弗雷德拆開一件新襯衫的包裝袋，然後把襯衫掛起來，明天上班就穿它了。

「哎喲，你們衣服不乾啊！」弗朗西斯從對面陽台朝著他們喊，那隻白貓鑚到他的懷裡。  
王耀點點頭，弗朗西斯的陽台倒是很空，跟他們這邊形成鮮明對比。  
「怎麼不早說嘛，我家有烘乾機啊，明天小耀把濕衫都收過來，我教你用！」弗朗西斯指指王耀頭上密密麻麻的衣服。  
「欸？真的！？」王耀頓時兩眼放光，能解決這個麻煩的事情多麻煩都不算得上是麻煩。  
「不用！」阿爾弗雷德沒好氣瞥他一眼，然後把王耀趕回水氣瀰漫的室內，砰地把落地窗拉上。

第二天下班，阿爾弗雷德拎回來一個烘乾機，陽台終於空了。

王耀抱著一大堆乾爽的襯衣回到房間，簡直是這個月他遇到的最幸福的事，衣服沒有霉味也沒有濕濕的感覺，只有淡淡的洗衣液和柔順劑的味道。  
「開心嗎？」阿爾弗雷德把衣服一件件掛起。  
「超——開心。」王耀戀戀不捨地放開衣服，爬上床。  
「春天到了，又到了大自然最重要的一個季節。」  
阿爾弗雷德鬆開兩顆睡衣鈕，把眼鏡放在床頭櫃，戳了戳王耀的手臂。  
王耀以迅雷不及掩耳之勢把被子扯好，把自己嚴嚴實實地藏在裡邊，一聲不吭裝作已經睡著的樣子。

過了一週，太陽終於捨得露臉了，簡直是拯救世界的聖光，王耀用一種極其敬慕的眼光看著天空，然後把房間的被鋪全部都抱出來搭在護欄上，讓它們也接受一下聖光的洗禮。  
此後很多天王耀每天白天都把被鋪搭在陽台的護欄上曬，然後自己也臥在地上曬著太陽懶洋洋地睡一個冗長的午覺。  
阿爾弗雷德每天回來看到他在陽台倒頭大睡都要嘮叨他一番，說就這樣躺地上不好，可他依舊每天都睡得怡然自樂，流著口水吹著泡泡，阿爾弗雷德回來的行動一點都驚醒不了他。  
後來實在沒辦法，阿爾弗雷德拿了一張舊氈鋪在陽台，讓他在上邊和陽光一起睡午覺。

今天回來時王耀也是睡得很沉，他看了下家裡的角角落落，一塵不染的，估計是王耀下了功夫打掃過，然後就理所當然地大睡了。  
「耀——」  
「耀——」  
「耀——」  
阿爾弗雷德從客廳一直喊他名字喊到陽台，也沒能叫醒王耀。他一走出陽台，就看到弗朗西斯抱著白貓在對面陽台往這邊看著。  
看什麼看，人家睡覺你也要看！阿爾弗雷德把手指并成手槍的手勢瞇起一隻眼睛對著弗朗西斯正面。  
——呯。  
弗朗西斯壞笑了下，指著王耀向他挑了挑眉，然後轉身回去室內。

他百般無奈地在熟睡的人身邊坐了下來，伸出手指去戳破他嘴邊的泡泡。  
王耀懶懶地翻了個身，仍然沒醒過來。  
醒著可愛，睡著也超可愛。阿爾弗雷德用手指輕輕勾起他一小縷黑髮，掂住髮尾在他鼻尖和臉頰掃了幾下，這下終於有反應了。  
「阿——嚏！」王耀打了個噴嚏，把手伸上來撓了撓臉，但是依舊不願醒。  
阿爾弗雷德打量著王耀，穿著那件前襟被電風筒吹破的襯衫，連衫鈕都扣錯得亂七八糟，下身就穿了條洗到掉色的短褲，腹部的皮膚在最後一顆釦子的分叉處露了出來，短褲的橡筋估計也早就鬆了，褲子鬆鬆垮垮地像是蓋在大腿上，褲頭上腹股溝的陰影暗暗地向裡面延伸。  
啊啊啊太犯規了，必須要把他的褲子扯上一點，不然被隔壁那傢伙全看光了。  
阿爾弗雷德伸手想去把他的褲子拉一把，忽然間就動了點壞念頭。他的手鬼使神差地拐了個方向，從那件皺巴巴的襯衣下襬伸入，碰到那暖暖的腹部就停不下來了，一邊摸到胸口的兩點處。  
他雙膝跪在王耀身體的兩側，居高臨下地將他籠罩在自己的身影下。  
還不醒……還不醒……還不醒嗎！  
阿爾弗雷德捏住他胸前的突起玩弄著，沒過多久就開始變硬，但是王耀還是睡得像隻死豬的樣子，一動不動。阿爾弗雷德不滿地皺了下眉，變本加厲地幾乎將他上身摸了個遍。  
「啊……嗯！！」  
王耀剎時睜大了眼睛，在美夢中醒了過來，自己的襯衫已經被撂到鎖骨處，而始作俑者正在埋頭在他的胸前，毫不客氣地用牙齒輕啃著他的乳首。  
「啊，終於醒了。」阿爾弗雷德平平淡淡地說，像是對自己做的事情一點都不感到奇怪。  
「你……！」王耀惱羞成怒，他把那顆腦袋揪起來，轉身就往後爬，誰料膝頭沒邁出一步就被扯住尾巴拉了回去。  
阿爾弗雷德在他身後牢牢地攬住他，一手按在他的前胸，一手直接往下摸去，直接把他的底褲拉到膝蓋處。  
「太大聲的話說不定會被聽到？其實我是沒什麼所謂的。」阿爾弗雷德在他的耳邊輕聲說著，貓耳尖一顫一顫的。  
王耀看了下左右，被鋪還沒收回去，陽台三邊的護欄被床單和被子遮了起來，他看不到外邊，外邊也不可能有人在這麼低的角度看到他。儘管如此，在光天化日之下裸露著身體的感覺還是過於羞恥，天空才剛開始變暗，還有春風不時吹拂到他的皮膚上，溫暖又帶著濕氣。阿爾弗雷德的下身就隔著褲子抵在他的臀間，熾熱又堅硬。  
「回……回房間。」王耀轉過身，紅著臉對阿爾弗雷德說。  
「誰讓你就這樣躺著，抱歉，我以為你在誘惑我，那我就不客氣了。」阿爾弗雷德雙手握住他的肩膀，把他按在氈上，直至到王耀終於不再反抗，他伸手將王耀那礙事的褲子完全丟到一旁。  
阿爾弗雷德將手指送到王耀口中，按了按他的舌頭就開始模仿性交的動作在他嘴裡出入，唾液沾濕了手指，他將手指拿出來，壓下身去吻他。  
「唔——！」王耀被阿爾弗雷德霸道地吻著，而對方的手指已經擠入了他的後穴，他只能在親吻的間隙中發出不成音節的呻吟。  
「噓……」  
阿爾弗雷德做了個噤聲的手勢，又指了指對面陽台，王耀才想起來這是在外邊，他急忙用雙手捂住嘴巴，用盡力氣去壓低嗚鳴聲。  
王耀幾乎淚濕了眼睛看著阿爾弗雷德，而對方卻還隱隱地笑著，一副天真的樣子，兩個人都一聲不吭的，外頭不知道為什麼也變得很靜，靜到只剩下手指在後穴中出入時發出濡濕的聲響。  
手指從兩根加到三根，後穴變得空虛難耐，對方的種種做派完全就是在表明著對自己身體反應的一清二楚。王耀想起之前每次他和阿爾弗雷德做這種事的時候，對方都想他肆無忌憚地放聲大叫而他卻竭盡所能去忍，而現在在相反的情況下，阿爾弗雷德示意他小聲之後，他反而想要叫出聲來。  
「可以了吧？」阿爾弗雷德的聲音有點沙啞，同樣忍得滿頭大汗。  
見王耀點頭後，他拉開褲鏈，將抬頭的慾望裸露出來，在那微微開合著的穴口中磨蹭著。  
「不要一句話都不說嘛，或者你可以向我提點要求，沒關係。」阿爾弗雷德壓低聲音說，他額角的汗水滑到王耀臉龐，「例如你可以說『進來』抑或『滾開』，都行？」  
「混蛋……」王耀偏過頭去，而身體的行動卻跟他表露出來的態度不一樣，他雙腿纏到了阿爾弗雷德身上。  
「『混蛋』是什麼意思？是『進來』還是『滾開』？不說清楚的話萬一我理解錯誤你又要弄壞我很多件襯衫。」阿爾弗雷德笑著調侃他。  
王耀憋得滿臉通紅，他伸出右手覆住眼睛，吞吞吐吐地小聲說。  
「進來……」  
阿爾弗雷德用行動回應對方的要求，他將性器對準那個小口，挺身插入，溫熱的內壁包裹住他的下身，久違的性事令他難以自持，直至到完全進入到體內，他就忍不住動腰抽插起來。  
這下真是輪到阿爾弗雷德難受了，他想要開口喘氣，但又忌於室外危險的環境，稍微大聲一點的動靜可能都會被鄰居聽到，汗水不停地順著下巴淌下，對呼吸的渴望第一次變得這麼濃重，即使是大張著嘴，也無法隨心所欲地隨著身下的動作索取氧氣。而王耀在他身下用力捂著嘴，眼裡早就被淚液浸透，倒是忍耐程度遠遠超出自己的想象，竟然一點點呻吟聲都沒有發出。  
「唔！」敏感點被故意衝撞了幾下後王耀便忍不住射了出來，精液黏上了倆人的小腹，又讓他想起了一個禮拜之前那種討厭的天氣，濕膩到不得了。  
周圍的寂靜一片……只有交合處不斷抽插著的水聲，在室外，在陽台，淫靡又色情。王耀心裡砰砰亂撞，但即使被刺激得再過分，他也沒辦法叫出聲來。  
如果這種事也有中場休息該多好？阿爾弗雷德想。第一次的陽台體驗除了刺激，花費的體力比想象中要多得多。只可惜只能想想，不過即使沒有中場休息也沒什麼所謂，只要王耀就在他身旁，他可以再往下接著第二個回合……第三個……第四個……  
「射在裡面？」阿爾弗雷德認真地問著王耀。其實問來都是多餘，就算王耀拒絕，他也早已經無法控制得住。  
未等對方點頭，精液就射在了王耀身體裡，阿爾弗雷德累得趴在他的身上。第一次覺得在陽台玩這種遊戲簡直是要命的活，就算做完了也還是一樣，小心地呼吸，小心地喘氣，像是遷就著室外和煦的暖風和傍晚的寧靜。

過了一會，阿爾弗雷德扶著王耀的腰把他抱起來，他還未從對方的身體內退出，王耀腦袋擱在他肩上，像是又睡了過去，他有種搞笑的錯覺，覺得王耀像是從下午開始就一直沒醒過。  
「你怎麼就這麼睏呢？」阿爾弗雷德揉著他的頭髮。  
「春睏……」王耀迷迷糊糊地應答著。  
「行了，你除了春睏，還有夏盹秋乏冬眠。」

 

「喵。」  
阿爾弗雷德聞聲，抬頭一看，——那隻白貓竟然就在趴在陽台護欄的被子上，牠潔白的毛髮和被子的底色融為一體，牠舔舔自己的爪子，看起來是收看了一場精彩的現場直播。  
阿爾弗雷德一下下撫著王耀的脊骨，又用手指做出了手槍的樣子，對著那隻白貓微微笑著瞇眼。  
「呯~」  
「喵嗚！」

 

—Fin—


End file.
